The Love Letter Chain
by Janaline
Summary: One single love letter can change the lives of the citizens of Harmony. The question is: Will it be in a good way or a bad way? Please R/R!
1. Chapter One The Chain Begins

*Chapter One* The Chain Begins  
  
The citizens of Harmony, Maine all seem to be normal people living peaceful, average lives in what seems to be the quietest little town in the state. But if you look more closely and get to know them better, you'd know that there's more to them than anyone can think. They have hidden deep dark secrets of the past that still haunt them day after day, but they would never show them for fear that all the lives of those close to them would collapse and the relationships between them would be destroyed. Little did they know that one single letter had the power to change the lives of everyone in Harmony, whether to fulfill a divine destiny or a disastrous fate.  
  
Kay and her friends were all just hanging out at the Book Café when Miguel and Charity walked in, hand-in-hand, lovesick smiles plastered on their faces. Kay scowled at the happy couple that was obviously deeply in love. 'Ugh! I just can't stand that little Miss Perfect cousin of mine all over the man of my dreams. But that certainly won't last for long, because deep down inside he loves me, and I've loved him all my life! As soon as I execute a brilliant plan, Miguel will be mine .' she thought to herself with an evil gleam in her eye. Simone saw this and her eyes narrowed when she wondered what her best friend could be up to now. Jessica rolled her eyes at her scheming sister, but she figured that even though whatever plan she had in store for Miguel and Charity could be no good, she knew it would never work, since none of her sister's evil plans worked anyway. Reese was puzzled by his love's devious expression, but figured that it was only his own imagination. They all greeted Miguel and Charity and continued their conversation.  
  
At the Youth Center, Sheridan was finishing up her last community service hours, and even though she wouldn't want to admit it, she really felt pretty sad, because she wouldn't be around Luis anymore, even though they hated each other's guts. Luis watched Sheridan, unaware of the pain she felt, and even though part of him was singing Hallelujah and yelping for joy, another part of him dreaded the minute she'd leave. He checked his watch, and she had only 10 minutes to go, so he wanted to make those last minutes special, despite the fact that she'd probably never agree to it. He walked over to the equipment room where she was stacking the mats and said, "Sheridan, your time's almost up, and since we're both hoping that time would fast forward right now, let's try to make it. Would you accept the challenge of one last tango before you go?" "If it would give you a little comfort before we must part, then alright, I will," Sheridan said with a sly grin. He grinned just as slyly back and led her to the center of the gym. He snapped his fingers and on went the tango music. Sheridan smiled and said, "You had this planned didn't you?" But Luis wasn't listening since the music was taking over him and he said, "So are we gonna dance or what?" Sheridan nodded and they tangoed, desperately trying to deny to themselves the passion they felt, or how they yearned to stay this close in each other's arms forever. Before he dipped her down, he held her so close against his chest that he could smell her perfume and she could feel the warmth of his breath, and they looked into each other's eyes and finally saw the love for each other that was restrained for too long. Her eyes fluttered shut as he grazed his lips on her cheek and slowly dipped her down in the final position. When she came back up they just stared at each other, neither saying a word, until they leaned in to share their first kiss, to fulfill the desire that they felt for each other since the moment they first met. But suddenly Luis backed away, refusing to give in to a Crane. Instead, he looked at his watch and said, "Well, Princess, it looks like your time's up. I guess time can fast forward when you really, really want it to," he said. "I guess it does. I'm finally free of the agonizing hours of putting up with such a slave driver like YOU!" she exclaimed with a cold tone. She ran off before he could see her tears, and he looked away before she could see his miserable expression.  
  
"Gwen? Gwen, are you home? Where'd you go?" Ethan came through the front doorway and walked around the Crane mansion, looking all over for his fiancé, wondering where she had gone off to. He and Gwen had been enjoying an intimate night at the beach when she suddenly jumped up and said she just realized she was supposed to be at the mansion for an important meeting. Ethan was quite confused since he hadn't heard about any business conference, but he got a call from Sheridan to go to her cottage because she needed someone to talk to, so he shrugged it off. He'd check out what was going on in the mansion before he visited her. "Gwen?" he inquired again. "Ethan! What are you doing here??? I mean, uh, I'm getting ready for that meeting right now, I'll be right out in a minute, alright?" Gwen said in a rushed and nervous tone. Ethan's brows furrowed at her anxious manner, but figured that maybe this was a really big important assembly and wondered why he wasn't required to attend. "Hey, you know I found this a little peculiar since I hadn't heard about any business conference." he said before he heard a rustling, a thud, and a groan. "Gwen? Are you alright?" he asked while climbing quickly up the stairs. "Yes, I'm fine! I just tripped over a footstool. You can come up now," she said breathlessly. Ethan walked into the doorway to find Gwen wearing a dark violet silk negligee in their bedroom lighted by many surrounding vanilla candles and he spotted a catering cart at the side of the bed with a scrumptious dessert tray and an ice bucket packed with bottles of fine champagne. Gwen saw Ethan eyeing the side bed bar and said, "Just in case you don't get as much a satisfyingly sweet dessert and nightcap, not that you really need it," she said wickedly. "I bet I won't," he said with a mischievous grin as he leaned in to kiss her. Neither of them noticed a pair of brown eyes watching from the crack of the slightly opened doorway, let alone knew that there were tears in those eyes. That someone else watching the scene before her wept, despair clutching at her heart and whispered, "Oh Ethan, I wish that were me instead of Gwen. I know I'll find a way to show you that I love you with all of my heart, and that if you got to know me better, you'd love me back."  
  
Sheridan wondered where Ethan was because she really needed someone to talk to. She felt like calling Pilar, but she wouldn't have wanted to bother her and besides, she was Luis's mother, so she couldn't really talk to her about her own son. But Pilar came for a visit anyway, so Sheridan explained her problem (in the "my friend has a problem" form of course). "Pilar, my friend has a serious problem. She's fallen in love with a man who one minute seems like he hates her, the next minute seems like he truly feels the same way, and the next minute he switches back to hating her! What do you think she should do?" Sheridan asked hopelessly. Pilar smiled knowingly and said, "She should tell him how she really feels for him, and if he turns her down, at least she'll know for sure and it would be his loss, not hers." Sheridan looked down and frowned. "I'm not so sure about that. Sure, sometimes he can get annoying, but sometimes she sees how wonderful and loving he is when she looks deeply into his eyes," she said with a dazed look in her eyes. Pilar smiled and said, "First of all, you can just say it's you, not your friend, and second of all, if he's so wonderful and loving, he'd know that you're just as wonderful and loving and he'd be delighted to go out with you." Sheridan sighed and said, "I sure do hope so." Pilar looked at her and took an envelope out of her pocket.  
  
"Sheridan, I want you to give this to the man that you love anonymously before you confess to anything. It has directions telling him to send this to the woman he loves within three days, and if she were the one who sent it, she'd know that you return her feelings. But if he sends it to a stranger of this letter, she would be instructed to send it to the man she loves. If there are no connections made, it will continue circulating to many other people. I'd prefer it if a connection was made between you and that man because I'd like to know the whereabouts of the letter, and it is supposed to create a special sentiment, and if it's not made for you or anybody else, it will lose its meaning. This is the way my husband told me he loved me for the first time, and it means a lot to me, and because you're deeply in love and you mean a lot to me, too, I pass it on to you," Pilar said. "Oh, thank you so much, Pilar. This is a wonderful way to profess my love for him, but I hope he returns it to me. I hope I'll be able to give it back to you. Have you shown this to any of your children?" she asked just in case Luis had seen it. "Oh, no I haven't. But I will when they find love and need to show it, and when you return the letter to me," Pilar said with a reassuring smile. Sheridan smiled and hugged Pilar. "Thank you for everything. I hope I can show as wonderful a gesture as you've done so to me," Sheridan said and smiled gratefully. Pilar smiled warmly and after she said goodbye and left the cottage, she thought to herself, 'Don't worry, you will when you become my daughter-in-law.' She smiled again and walked back to her house as fast as she could, excited to see when Luis would receive the letter and what his reaction would be. 


	2. Chapter Two The First Link: Luis and She...

*Chapter Two* The First Link: Luis and Sheridan  
  
Sheridan just stood still, the love letter that could hold the path to the destiny with the man she loves held in hand, unable to move. She was filled with all of these mixed emotions, like love, fear, hope, and doubt. She couldn't bear it if he never sent the letter back to her. 'What am I waiting for? This is the opportunity to show Luis how you really feel about him, and thankfully in a subtle way, too. Well, since I'm not going to be sending it right away, I should at least read it before I give it to him, just to be sure.' she thought to herself as she walked slowly to her desk to open and read the letter. Inside the envelope were violet petals that still held its lovely scent and a single sheet of aged baby blue dyed paper, and printed on it in lavender ink was the most beautiful letter Sheridan had ever read in her entire life. This is how it went:  
  
My dearest love, One cannot express with mere words the everlasting love I've felt for you. With just one look, I slip into a dream I never wish to wake from. With just one smell, my breath is taken away, and I'd never want it to come back. With just one sound of your magnificent voice, I'm listening to the melody of heaven, which I'd never want to stop. With just one taste of your sweet lips, I drown in an enchanting spell that I'd never want to be released from. With just one moment I share with you, I fall in love all over again. If the day would ever come in which I won your heart, I'd promise I'd never take your love for granted the moment you give it to me. I'd give anything to be the one in your dreams as you are in mine. I'd risk the chance of my own heart breaking, if I had the chance to be with you. I want you to send this to the one you love within three days, the one who your heart belongs to, even if it's not me. If you send it back to me, I will confess in person how I feel for you that it was I who sent you the letter. Each person who receives this letter is half a link, and if a connection is made, then those two half links bond and become one whole link. After all, that's what love is all about, since all people equal only one half until they find another who is their true love, and then they become whole. If a connection is not made within three days, I'd know that I'm not the one you love. But I will continue to love you, no matter what happens, no matter if you don't feel the same way. I will always wait for you, because I strongly believe that this is genuine love. Always and forever, The one who truly loves you  
  
After she finished reading the letter, she brought her hand to her mouth, touched by its eloquent words. She knew once she read it, it was exactly how she wanted to reveal her love for Luis. She put the contents back in the envelope, put that envelope in a manila envelope marked with Luis's name and address, got in her car, and drove to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home as fast as she could (below the speed limit of course, since she wouldn't want to be pulled over again, unless it was Luis.). When she arrived, she slowly went up to the doorstep, lifted the mailbox's lid, put the letter in, and shut the mailbox as quietly as she could. Unfortunately, Luis had just pulled up into the driveway, got out, and walked over to Sheridan, standing so close to her that she became breathless. "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to stay as far away from me as possible, since your hours are finally over," he said in a sarcastic voice. When she finally got the strength to speak, she said, "Well, yes, I did, but you see. I just. I just. wanted to see Pilar." "Oh, well, I guess she's on her way home. Didn't you see her while she was at work?" he asked. "Well, umm.yes, I did, but you see, I wanted to." she said before Luis cut her off. "Oh, you were going to give her a letter?" he asked. "Why would you think that?" she said in a nervous tone. "Because you just put something in our mailbox," he said. "Oh, well, that wasn't for her." she said before she could stop herself. "Oh really? Who was it for then? Is it for me by any chance? A letter to apologize, a letter to piss me off, or maybe, perhaps, a letter to show your undying love?" he mockingly queried. "Umm. well. you're so full of yourself, you know that?" she said as frostily as she could, trying to hide the fact that she was actually quite flustered. Luis smiled and said, "Tell me something I don't know. So, do you mind if I see what you just put in there?"  
  
Sheridan's eyes widened and she said, "Of course I do! Who said it was for you?" Luis said, "I'll just look at the address then." He reached into the mailbox before she could stop him and unluckily, the manila envelope was the only thing in there, and so he took it out and his eyebrows rose at the address. "Well, Miss Sheridan Crane, it is for me, now isn't it?" he asked. She couldn't look into his eyes and tried to go away. "No, wait! I want you to see my reaction to this letter before you leave. I'm sure I'd rather let you see if I'm pissed or flattered, so come inside," he said while dragging her into the house, and try as she might, she couldn't get away. She plopped down into the couch while he opened the manila envelope and the letter. Her heart was beating as fast as a jackhammer, and she tried to look for an escape route to the back kitchen door, but he was blocking her. He read the letter out loud, and his tone changed as he got through it, but he never stopped. Sheridan wondered if he was mean enough to laugh and make fun of her. When he uttered the last word, he just stood still, looked up at Sheridan, and gaped.  
  
She stood up and tried to go to the front door, but he got in her way. She tried to run to the back kitchen door, but he blocked her there, too. She bowed her head down as he came up to her, held his hand under her chin, and lifted it up. As she looked up, her eyes met his, and she felt tears waiting to spill from the brims. "Is this a joke, or is this real?" he asked softly. Finally, she couldn't hold back anymore, and the tears escaped. She tried to look away, but he held her head in his hands firmly. He used his thumbs to wipe her tears away, and when she looked into his eyes, she saw concern, honesty, and most of all. love. Her confusion was washed away as he tilted her head towards his. They leaned in so slowly and when their lips finally met for the very first time, it had a gentle, loving touch. When they parted, they looked into each other's eyes, smiled joyously, and embraced. "Luis, I love you so much. I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't find the way to tell you until now, and I didn't know if you could ever love me back," she whispered. "I've felt this way for you for so long, but I didn't know if you felt the same way," he whispered back. They pulled back and kissed again, never wanting to let each other go.  
  
After that, they couldn't stop smiling the whole day, or the next day, or the day after that. When people saw them together like that, they didn't even have to ask since their feelings for each other were totally obvious to them since the day Luis put Sheridan in jail. They just smiled, waved back, and congratulated them for finally getting together. In honor of the day they finally admitted their feelings for each other, Luis and Sheridan went to the Lobster Shack for a candlelit dinner for two, where they couldn't really concentrate on eating because they were too busy not taking their eyes off of each other and whispering words of love to each other. "I love you, Sheridan," Luis softly said. Sheridan smiled and said in a hush, "I love you, too, Luis, and I always will." They held hands under the table and just sat there like that, smiling at each other and looking deeply into each other's eyes, thinking about how lucky they were to have found each other. 


	3. Chapter Three The Second Link: Kay, Migu...

*Chapter 3*  
  
The Second Link: Kay, Miguel, and Charity  
  
Kay was hanging out at Miguel's house, which has become a rare occasion ever since Charity arrived in town, when through the window she saw yet another happy couple making out, Luis and Sheridan. It wasn't like she wasn't happy for them, after all, they made a really cute couple. It was just that it was getting to be so annoying, watching everyone mutually falling in love and living happily ever after, while she was stuck being cast aside having to put up with the devastating sight of the one she loves so much with some blonde sunshine girl who just happens to be her long lost cousin. Ever since she came into town, Charity's been the center of attention. It was always 'Charity this' and 'Charity that.' She took away everything she wanted and cherished so badly: the love of her family, the companionship of her friends, and worst of all, MIGUEL! It just wasn't fair at all. Charity put her through hell (literally), and even though it wasn't all of her fault, she was the main reason she was in such a mess. Kay started to do all of these really bad things to get rid of Charity so she could just be with Miguel. Kay suddenly turned into an evil and devious girl, and she hated the person who she has become. She sighed as she watched Luis and Sheridan kissing on the doorstep without a care in the world. She wondered if she could ever be like that with Miguel, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. She knew that deep down inside, even though he didn't know it, he truly did love her. She wondered if he would ever realize that he didn't love Charity, he loved Kay, his best friend since birth, his confidant who was always by his side, who was always there for him when he needed her most.  
  
"Enjoyed the show?" a masculine Lopez-Fitzgerald voice asked behind her. For a second there, she thought it was Miguel, but he was too busy having a smooch session with Charity. She turned around and saw Luis and Sheridan. She was so caught up in her thinking that she hadn't noticed that they came in. Kay blushed furiously and wished she could disappear. "Sorry about that! I'm just being too dreamy for my own good. I just wondered what it would be like to be as deeply in love as the two of you are," she said. Sheridan looked at Luis adoringly and said, "Don't worry, someday, sooner or later, you'll find true love, and you'll know just how we feel right now." Kay smiled sadly, trying to hide the fact that she really was in love, but with someone who's in love with somebody else. Luis and Sheridan went to the living room to join Miguel and Charity, and they engaged in a 'couples only' chat. Kay felt like a fifth wheel, and rather than feeling left out and sorry for herself, she shouted out to them, "I'm gonna go over to the B & B to see if my mom needs any help. Bye!" They said a few scattered "bye"s "see ya later"s and "good night"s. She muttered under her breath "whatever," smiled sweetly, and went out the door.  
  
She stepped out onto the welcome mat, which did no good because she felt way unwelcome, and saw a letter on the driveway. Her brows furrowed as she headed towards it to check it out. She opened the envelope and read the letter, which she believed to be just as sweet as the scent of the violet petals that were enclosed along with the letter. She realized it was the one that brought Luis and Sheridan together, and she was about to give it back, but had another idea in mind. If this could bring two people who did nothing but fight together, then it would definitely make Miguel hers once and for all. She smiled at the wonderful thought and headed over to Simone's house to tell her about her new plan.  
  
When she got there, she saw Chad helping Whitney into his car and hid behind a bush. Before she went in, he kissed her and gave her a single rose. She gasped and said, "Oh my gosh, thank you Chad! You're so thoughtful," and kissed his cheek. "Maybe next time I should buy dozens of roses so I can get dozens of kisses," he said as he leaned in and they sucked face right there. Kay practically gagged at the sight. They finally pulled out of the driveway and left for their date. 'Poor Simone! She's probably heartbroken right now! I should talk to her right now,' she thought to herself as she walked up to the house. She rang the doorbell and a tear-streaked Simone answered it. They went up to her room to talk, and when Simone closed the door, she broke down.  
  
"Oh, Kay! It's so not fair! I thought he was my boyfriend, but all this time he was in love with my sister, and she felt the same way!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Kay looked at her knowingly, trying to comfort her, "Oh, Simone, Chad doesn't deserve a really great person like you if he goes and sneaks around with your sister and doesn't even have the guts to tell you in the first place. I mean, how can they have gone out on a date right after you found out!?" she exclaimed. "I told them I gave them my blessing, and just acted upset that they didn't tell me sooner. I tried so hard to hold the tears and true feelings back. I was really hurt, but I didn't want them to pity me and stop seeing each other just because of me. Even though Whitney's always the one who gets everything, all the love, attention, and happiness, she is my sister, and even though this is a betrayal to sisterhood act of hers, she really belongs to Chad, and I'm really trying to be understanding. So, what did you come over here for before you found out about my sister stabbing me in the back by going out with my supposed boyfriend?" she said in a bitter rush.  
  
"I'm not sure this is the right time..." Kay's voice wandered off. "No, I don't care, just go on and tell me," Simone said reassuringly. "Alright then. Well, remember that letter that brought Luis and Sheridan together? Well, I found it on my way out of Miguel's house, but didn't return it. I was thinking of sending it to him and seeing if he sends it back to me, and if I do get it, then it'll show me how he really feels," Kay said. "What's the point? He's probably going to think it was from Charity and send it back to her. Oh, wait a minute, where's the evil catch?" Simone said, going back to her old self again. "Well, there's no evil catch, but I was planning on giving him a hint by taking a picture of him and Charity, tearing it in half, and putting them in along with the envelope, so he'll know it wasn't from Charity," Kay said with a witty smile on her face. "Well Kay, that's the stupidest plan I've heard yet. Sure he'll show it's not from her, but a gesture like that is gonna freak him out, and when he finds out it was from you, he'll get really angry about that torn-up photo of him and his true love, and you'll be revealing how you really feel not only about him, but your hatred towards Charity," Simone said. Kay rolled her eyes and said, "But the thing you don't see is that when he reads the letter beautifully written exactly about how I truly feel for him and finds out it's from me, he'll know that deep down inside of him, he's been in love with me for years!" she exclaimed excitedly. Simone put up her hands and said, "Whatever! I know you won't listen to me, but I'll tell you this. I'm not a part of this, so don't blame me when it fails." "Thanks a lot for your support, Simone," Kay said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go home now, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Kay said and opened the door. "Alright. Bye Kay and thanks for being here for me after you-know-what happened," Simone said with a sincere smile. Kay smiled back and said, "No problem. What are friends for? Bye now!"  
  
She went down the stairs, out the door, and to her house. When she got home, she got another envelope, marked Miguel's name and address on it, and out of habit and without knowing, she put her return address on it! She walked over to Miguel's house, put it in the mailbox, and ran back to her house. Charity heard the mailbox close and said, "I wonder who could be sending you mail at this hour." "I don't know, but I'll go check it out," he said as he went out the door and took the letter out. "Hey look, it's for me!" he said. He looked at the return address and said, "Oh, it's from Kay. I wonder what she could've sent."  
  
He opened it up and recognized the letter. "Hey Luis, isn't this the letter Sheridan gave to you?" Miguel asked. "Yeah, it is! I wonder why Kay's sending it to you..." Luis said. Sheridan suddenly realized what this was about and said, "Oh dear..." Miguel looked inside and saw a split picture of him and Charity. Miguel was confused, then realized what was going on, and was baffled as to how Kay could be doing this. Charity just sat there so still that it seemed like she wasn't even breathing. Luis and Sheridan felt out of place, got up and left without a word, and Miguel and Charity didn't try to stop them because they needed to talk about this alone. Miguel turned to Charity and said, "Please call Kay. Tell her we need to talk to her right now." Charity nodded and called her. Kay wondered why they were asking her to come over when she just visited them but she went anyway.  
  
When she got there, she felt strange, like something fishy was going on, like something terrible was going to happen, but she went in the living room anyway, and that's when she saw it. The letter. The letter with the torn picture. The letter with the envelope with her name and address in the upper left hand corner. Her eyes widened as everything suddenly hit her. This was the stupidest thing that she's ever done to get Miguel. Actually the stupidest thing that she's ever done period. She slowly walked up to them and was about to apologize, but Miguel put his hand up and looked away. "Don't say a word Kay. I just wanted you to know once and for all how I truly do feel, and after this, I want you to completely comprehend what I'm about to do right now," he said seriously, looking straight into her eyes. He bent down, picked up the letter from the coffee table, handed it to Charity, and kissed her.  
  
Kay's world crashed down all around her, and she could feel her heart being thrown to the ground, stomped down hard on, being ripped into ashes, and finally being thrown into the flames in the fireplace where Miguel and Charity stood by, where they watched without a single flinch. Kay could feel the tears rushing down her cheeks, but she wiped them away as her misery faded and her pride set in. "Alright Miguel, if that's how you feel. I deserve someone better, someone who will actually appreciate my love. Goodbye Miguel, Charity. I hope you two have a wonderful life together," she said in a brave, rational voice and held her head up high, walked past them looking straight ahead, and strode out the back door.  
  
She ran to her house to fling open her bedroom door, slam it, plop down onto her bed, and sob into her pillow. Finally, after an hour or so, she sat up and said to herself, "Apparently, Miguel and Charity are meant for each other. Of course I didn't belong to Miguel. My destiny is to be loved by someone who will love me back because true love is mutual, not just one-sided, so I guess I was just infatuated with Miguel, since I longed for someone to love. But I'll find the right one when the time comes, just like Sheridan said, and then I won't be the spiteful person I've become anymore, and everything I truly loved will come back into my life, like my family and friends. So goodbye Miguel, and no loss there because I didn't really love him. I guess I thought I did since I really knew him, he was my best friend, and I was just jealous because he was taken by the one girl who I thought threatened my life of happiness with the ones I love since she came into town. But I was wrong. I can have all of that if I stay the person I was before all of this happened. I just have to be who I am and be loved for who I am."  
  
Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on the door and whispered, "Come in." Charity opened the door and slowly walked in, unsure of what to do next. "Charity, I know you wanted to talk about tonight, so just say what you came in here to say," Kay said with downcast eyes. "Kay, you have to understand that Miguel and I are madly in love, and even though you've done such horrible things to bring us apart, we will endure anything that comes in our way, including the manipulative attempts of the cousin I thought would always be there for me, and who I thought would want for Miguel and I to be happy together. But I want you to know something. You are my cousin and Miguel's best friend, and even though we're really upset right now, we'll love you no matter what, and I hope that someday soon you'll accept my relationship with Miguel, because I know that deep down inside, you know this is right," Charity said in a gentle voice. "I know, I know, I understand all of that now. I wasn't really in love with Miguel, and now I'm admitting to myself that you are, and he's in love with you, and you two make the sweetest couple, well, apart from the great Luis-and-Sheridan alliance, and I want you to know that I give you and Miguel my blessing" she said with a smile. Charity smiled back with immense relief and said, "Thank you so much, Kay. That means a lot to me." "Just come over here and give me a hug before I lose this cheesy sentimental feeling," Kay said with the most genuine smile she's ever given Charity, followed by the warmest and most comforting embrace. [ I know in the real Passions, this would be SOO out of the question, but it's MY cheesy fic, so there! ] 


End file.
